Saga Of The Legend Pirates
by MonkeyBoy87
Summary: Be ready for a long saga of pirates who are going on a booming adventure together. This adventure is so long I had to break it down into volumes so people wouldn't get bored. There's adventure, drama, a little comedy, and romance in this story. With pirates, Marines, Pacifista, Buster Calls, Shichibukai's, and Yonko's. Prepare for the greatest battles of all time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. I'm a super big fan of One Piece. A super-duper fan of One Piece. The only thing I find bad about it is some of the characters. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Buggy, Mr. 2, and a few other characters. I don't know anyone who likes a liar and coward like Usopp. But there are a lot of cool characters. Like Sanji, Robin, Brook, Law. I don't know a lot about the show but I do know a lot of people like Law. So I'm going to make an OC story about One Piece. I'm trying to get help with the chapters from the OC Community. I'm into roleplay, cosplay, and Sim games. Please enjoy the first volume. **_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_Everyone in the pirate era knows about Strawhat Luffy and the Strawhat Pirates. No one knows why they call themselves the Strawhat Pirates when only their captain wears a strawhat. Everyone knows how they were the one's who found Gol D. Roger's treasure, brought it back to the shores of many islands, and gave their vast riches to their friends. One year island, the Strawhat Pirates were nowhere to be found. The Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko could not find them. Some say they same into a thick fog and crashed against a crevice and Monkey D. Luffy and all his other Devil Fruit users sank into the ocean. Others say they found a nice island, retired from their life of piracy, and raised a family there. More talked about an onslaught that destroyed their boat The Thousand Sunny. Many legends were told about the disappearance of the Strawhat Pirates—dead, deserted, retired—no one knows what happened to the Pirate King and his fellow nakama. _

* * *

Near the birthplace of Monkey D. Luffy—Foosha Village—a Marine vessel was sailing not too far away. Marines, even ones who hated the Strawhat Pirates, went to Foosha village to pay their condolences, if thee Strawhat Pirates were dead. A crew of twenty-five Marines were there to question the villagers on the Strawhat Pirates whereabouts. There were only five people who knew about the Strawhat Pirates. Their names were written on a ledger in alphabetical order: Chiken, Gyoru, Makino, Makino's child Ragin, and Woop Slap. Most Marines who asked questions were kicked out of the villagers' houses.

One boy, a small chore boy known as Dyson Milfroy Dunbar, was swabbing the deck. Dyson was wearing a standard white Marine uniform with a Marine cap. His jet-black hair was trapped in a Marine cap. Dyson Dyson swabbed the deck with nine other Marines. Not everyone was born to be a warrior. Other Marines were just supposed to help the warrior Marines. Dyson was proficient in some he never wanted to join because of the war and the honor of fighting. Dyson just wanted to be near the sea. The seagulls were cawing, the incandescent light was bright, and the sea shimmered in a beautiful sparkle. Dyson breathed in the fresh salty sea air.

" Heaven," said Dyson breathing the fresh air.

Dyson was knocked out of his reverie by a fellow Marine. He turned around and looked at his fellow Marine. He was tall, had a rectangular mustache under his nose, and lots of holes in his coat that were poorly stitched. This man was the father ever son was afraid of. Dyson stood upright and saluted him.

" What am I, Dyson?" said the man.

" Is that a rhetorical question?" Dyson asked.

" I am the man who will find the Strawhat Pirates and bring them to justice. Today is a beautiful day."

The Marine he was talking to was a commander. He joined the Marines as a seaman recruit but he quickly made his way up the ranks. Every seaman recruit, chef, and chef-in-training respected him. Dyson wanted to stay in the little ranks and respect the better Marine's for the rest of his life.

But Dyson had dreams. His dreams were beyond just sea. The only reason he became a Marine was to go places with lots of strong men to keep him company. Dyson would ditch them once he accomplished his dream. But sadly, he would have to be at least a Vice Admiral before he could bring the Marines to help him in his dream. Such rough times he lived in.

Time passed and Dyson as well the rest of the Marines doing the chores finished swabbing the deck, cleaning the dishes, preparing their bunk beds, hammocks, and even ironed every Marine uniform.

" Everyone line up!"

Dyson lined up with seventeen different Marine's while the man Dyson talked to before and six other Marine's looked at them. The man walked through the lines of people who were all quivering from the fear of the man, when he stopped at one seaman.

" Have you secured the riggings?" The Marine asked the seaman.

" Aye, sir."

" Buried the hatchets?"

" Aye, sir."

" I know every crew aboard this ship. But I don't think I've been introduced to you. What's your name?"

" Larson, sir."

" I couldn't help but notice you're not from around here. Your accent sounds a little unhinged."

" I'm from Orange Town, sir. I joined the Marine's after my mother was killed by—"

" I have no care about your yore of memories. Every Marine here earns their valor by the strength that they carry, not the weight of their wretched life, you and your propounded insolence."

" I beg your pardon, sir?"

" I don't care about your wench. She's a woebegone, and you _a _bastard. Most surreal about the Marines are their blood. We don't care if you're from royal or from poverty-stricken…wherever Orange Town is or was."

" Sir, you called my mother a wench and insulted my town?"

" And I'll bloody do it again. I don't give two shits about you, you asshole. We Marine's don't carry family on our names. We don't use indiscreet talk about our mother's, father's, wives, or children. We abandon all of those things and set out here. Do you have a wife, son of a wench?"

" I do, sir."

" Children I presume."

" Two boys, sir."

" I bet you remember when you cradled the little pig-noses. You caressed them like blankets. Surreal how you see a little boy in a bed and you think great things are going to come of him. Some grow up so quickly while others stay the same till the day you _die_. I've seen many hands jerk and wrench a sail before. But none of them were quite like you. It's almost exotic how I find you—whom I've never met before—you show up when we sail for Fooshi. What do you think?"

" I think you're drunk, commander."

" That's where you're wrong, person I-don't-give-two-shits-about. My toxin level is clear and my cognitive dissonance is nowhere to be found. But I—you—don't think something is right."

The commander leaned up to the seaman. Dyson didn't like the way their argument was going; no one would stay calm in the face of a commander. Dyson heard him mumble something into the seaman's right ear. Dyson was wondering what they were saying. Before Dyson had the chance to ask the commander pulled out his flintlock and fired a small caliber bullet straight into the Marine's head! That was sixteen remaining of the other seventeen Marine's. Dyson's hands were cold from the sound of the lifeless corpse splashing into the sea. The Marine commander pulled out a cloth, pulled out the cylinder, and wiped the empty hole where the bullet was fired.

" Throw this traitor into the ocean," he said.

* * *

All the elite Marines ate inside the boat. Every Marine ranked higher than a seaman recruit was pampered. They got to sleep in their own beds, eat their own food, and listened to any music they wished. The commander of their ship had deep love for classical music they wished. The commander of their ship had deep love for classical music. As for the Marines like Dyson, the lesser rank, they only had to eat bento's, slept in hammocks in the same room, and never got to listen to any music. The looming Marine would bash any or leave a gash on any unfortunate Marine's skulls for listening to that music. Dyson had his chopsticks full of fish eggs when he was grazed.

" Men, stand up."

Dyson stood on his feet like most Marines when he saw the commander walk up to the top deck. It looked kind of silly to younger men seeing men groveling to someone when others thought they should all be treated equally. But Marines lived by a code, kind of like a Bushido code, to respect their lieutenants and to act like you're their puppet.

" I have very disturbing news. It might interest some of you. Someone at shore might know where the Strawhat Pirates are in hiding. I'm going to rally up all my best men. The rest of you are to stay here and protect the hull. Am I making myself clear?"

" If you have information about where the Strawhat Pirates are, why don't you contact the rest of the boys and girls at base, sir?" Dyson asked. He felt the pierce of the commander's eyes when he looked at the commander's eyes.

" Because it's not surreal. If I can assemble the best of Marine's on my side I can win this war in a fortnight."

" Sir, I think if you just make one call to the base you could win this war in three days."

"If I cared about time I wouldn't spend my time working towards the top, like a righteous dog. I'll avenge all my fallen comrades by taking the Strawhat Pirates down myself. Anyone who comes with me is lucky to have the experience."

Once again Dyson watched his commandeer sail away from him. Dyson watched them sail on that small rowboat, going to the place Strawhat Luffy was conceived and given birth to, and Dyson wasn't allowed to go to the island. But Dyson wasn't going to stand here while that commander, covered in bloodstains, got to have all the fun. He made his way towards the nets. Dyson pulled nets out of the hook. Dyson threw the nets into the ocean. He moved the nets back and forth waiting for the fish to swim into it.

Below a raft was sailing towards the Marine boat. On that raft was a boy with his legs crossed. His hands grasped a long piece of rope he used to steer. He was dressed in torn jeans and an all yellow T-shirt. He wore a beret over his blonde-hair with a crow pin in it. The boy wore metal bracelets made of ivory. His eyes were green like amethyst's. You could tell just from the way he looked, that face that judged him, and symbol tattooed on his forehead that he was a pirate. The tattoo was the Jolly Roger symbol.

The pirate watched the Marines from far away. He had to be careful when approaching the ship. He was sure the cost would be clear when he saw a rowboat leaving the ship, and he was right. He easily reached the dock of the Marine ship, undetected, and climbed onto the deck. He saw the crew. They were all gathered around a table playing some poker game. They raised their wages up like candy and roared like hyena's.

" Their lieutenants are gone and all they can think about is their games," the pirate smiled at his good fortune. " Thank you."

The pirate walked down to the hull.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was my own kind of prologue. I didn`t want the chapter to be too long or too short because I was afraid if it were any of those nobody would want to keep reading it. And though no one reviewed so far, a nice author is following my story. So for following my story I can only say thank you.**

* * *

The pirate moved slowly, like a snail moving through a vine to a juicy tomato, he moved slowly not to make a creaking sound. The pirate wasn`t looking for one particular thing. All he wanted was some shitty meat. Food was all he desired. He`d been sailing on a raft with nothing to drinkbut sea water and nothing to eat. His body could last longer without food, but if he didn`t eat anything soon his body would shut down.

The marines had more supplements in one of their boxes than a pirate would have in a year at sea. The Marines were funded. Every thing they used―no, they own― was paid for by a Marien with lots of money. Money wasn`t the only thing that was important, but not having any money would make you no different than a rat. The pirate cut open crates with his sword. He didn`t take his time eating. Everything he touched he`d swallow whole; grapes and tangerines.

`` _What makes a man so great?_`` The pirate thought, he intently held a tangerine. `` _Is it the size of his belly? Is it someone who rules with an iron fist? Maybe someone with a heart fourteen carrot gold? Why do I steal? Is it because I need something? The only thing I ever dream of is for everyone to be poor. If everyone is poor, then there wouldn`t be bad guys like me around.``_

The pirate chomped on his tangerine. The core was so juicy. If he asked the Marine`s would they beningly hand this juicy fruit over to him? A person could only make so many mistakes before they are impaled, trident in their head and a oppressor holding the trident. The Marine`s may be the good guys, they may be the ones giving medical supplies to sick people, and they may bring in small boys and turn them into strong men...they could never be a pirate: their hearts and reasons completely unfathoble.

A loud gunshot was heard behind the pirate. A bullet ripped through behind his forehead. The pirate`s head was displayed ostentatiously. A work of art, purple pus foaming from his head like a woman splurging her money at a dress store. The pirate never knew his soul could turn dark so quickly, tumbling to the ground a chair without a frame, dead.

The Marine who fired the bullet didn`t flinch. This Marine was a snake. Snakes were looked at as unholy and deceitful creatures, their silhouettes were so vague no one could see them in the dark. His hair was brown, the color of a bear resting the mountains. His eyebrows decidious brown hair. Atop his hat was the symbol of a skull, eerie yellow eyes. His skin was so pale and white it transition from fall to winter to summer to spring. The Marines eyes were unwavering shallow orange. The Marine was vindictive.

Dyson followed the sound. He, Marines, they all came down fumbling with their weapons. Their weapons were not needed― the pirate was already dead by the time they reached him.

`` Good to know not everyone here is deaf,`` the Marine with the skull symbol atop his hat scowled as he spoke grinchy to his comrades. `` How is it that a pirate can sneak into a navy ship without anyone else noticing?``

`` How do you know he`s a pirate?" A short Marine asked.

" The same way I can tell anyone's a pirate. Their getup." The man grabbed the pirate's shirt. Using two knives he cut through the fabric of the pirates' shirt like a pair of scissors. When he made a long slit in his shirt he opened the flaps. Under the shirt was a tattoo of a phoenix. Phoenix's wings were not like most birds. they had four wings instead of two, two heads instead of one, and nine tails instead of one. Under the phoenix was a digit. 102313

" That's a code they put on prisoners for death row. We used it in our new prison BlackLake Renotion. I can't read it. I don't know how he escaped from there, but he didn't get anywhere."

" What are we going to do with him now?" A Marine with a frigate voice said.

" We'll dump his body in the ocean and make this place pristine again. If the commanders found out we let a pirate aboard this ship they'll cut all our necks."

" Should we throw him out here?"

" No. It's too close to the ship. They'll find him easily. It has to be somewhere far away."

" Why don't you take him away?" Dyson asked.

" I cannot." The Marine took his shirt off. Under the shirt was a pink heart sticking out of his chest with a bracelet around his heart. " Someone else has to do it for me. Which one of you wants to take him?"

Every Marine in the hull were too afraid to leave the ship. If they left some creature from the abyss of hell would submerge and swallow them. If not they might be spotted by a Marine commander and be executed on sight. It was no reason they were so afraid. Dyson thought it was bogus how the bravest navy of the sea were afraid of throwing away a dead body.

" I'll go." Dyson raised his hand. " I'll throw this pirates body away."

" Is that so? Is there anyone else who would accompany him?" There was an eerie silence. Everyone was either kicking their feet or looking the other way. " Pitiful. At least one of you isn't a coward. You'll go alone then. Take any boat you want."

* * *

Dyson grabbed two oars and paddled away from the Marine ship. Being alone was not a comfortable feeling. In the isolation Dyson felt a cold hand touch the back of his neck. It wasn't like Dyson could just turn back now. He told everyone that he would dispose of the body so the commanders wouldn't find them. When Dyson made a promise he never turned back from it.

Dyson was finally far enough away from the ship. It was here he would dump the body. Dyson couldn't imagine what it would be like to be dead and having someone throw you away like a piece of trash. Someone in a man's lineage made one mistake and you would lose your life. Cancer was the only thing Dyson feared. It would come at any time and ruin your life. Dyson thought about the terrors of cancer, but he dropped the tarp when he saw a ship tower over his little rowboat.

" Ahoy!" A voice sang at the top of the ship.

There was a captain on the ship. Dyson saw a small gash on his head. He wasn't a pirate. Dyson could see the captain wearing an apron that read KISS THE CHEF. The man had an eyepatch over his right eye, and there was something tantalizing about his left eye. The last thing about him was a white bandana.

" _Crap_," Dyson thought looking at the ship captain and the tarp. " _I can't drop the body here." _

" I am the head chef Geer. If you are looking for anything to eat this is the ship to have it."

" No thank you. I-I was just looking for…"

" I promise this is the greatest restaurant you'll ever eat in."

" _I don't remember the last time I had a good meal. Maybe if I eat something here the captain will leave me alone." _

* * *

Dyson didn't know whether the inside of the ship was a restaurant or a graveyard. There wasn't a single customer in the restaurant. The booths were empty, there were cobwebs in the ceiling, and the plaster from the ceiling was flaking down. If the roof wasn't fixed soon Dyson would be crushed in the debris. Dyson thought a restaurant in the sea would be much more important. Dyson sat at the booth least riddled with cobwebs. Geer strides up to Dyson with a notepad and pencil.

" What would you like to order today?" Geer said.

" Umm, is this really a restaurant?" Dyson asked.

" Aye. I won it in a poker game from a drunken fisherman. I just retired from working with Zeff. I thought I could be as successful as him, but I can't even find a single chef to join me. How abhor. So what brings a Marine such as you here?"

" T-That's actually something I'm not supposed to say to anyone. But can I ask you something?"

" You may."

" Have you ever thought about cleaning this ship?"

" I do. I clean four hours every day. I keep my station clean. And I don't murder meat like some idiot chefs. I don't sizzle the meat too long or keep it cold. I cook it to a normal temperature with a hint of broth on the side. I know what you're thinking. I'm nothing but a foolish old man who's living the live of an undertaker."

" I wasn't thinking that at all, sir."

" Of course you were. Who would think that about a penniless old man like me? Skills alone won't get you far if you don't have any sponsors." The man poured Dyson a glass of rum in a small glass and slid it up to Dyson. Dyson grabbed the glass and took a shot of it. " That will be 500 beli."

" Pfffffttttt!" Dyson sprayed the rum in Geer's face. Geer grabbed his apron and quickly wiped the rum from his face. " For one glass?"

" The rum has been in my cellar for three generations."

" Ugh." As much as it baffled Dyson to pay so much for something that was practically nothing, he put the 500 beli on the table. " Careful. People won't pay a beli for you when you become ancient _old_—"

Geer jumped over the counter and tackled Dyson. The mirror in the counter shattered. Someone lugged a rock aiming for Dyson, but Geer saved him from the projectile. Who would want to hurt Dyson? Dyson was looking at someone upside down, a man with bracelets and a chest tattoo 102313. He was still a boy younger than twenty. Dyson didn't know what kind of tenacity made him grab that rock, but his eyes were burning with the passion to kill like a flurry of angry storm clouds.

" You shut me in the back of the head," the boy said tossing his rock up and down. Dyson gawked at the sight of a swirling gray clay in the man's head. Out of the clay a bullet fell. " A man who kills someone in the back only aims to belittle his opponent. What did I ever do to you?"

" Who—no, you can't be—what are you?"

" Not what. I'm a who. My name is 102313. Thirteen, three, two, zero, one. My is H-E-S-O-I. Hesoi, and the H is silent. I'm going to become the King of the Pirates. I will put a downfall to all Marines with my cunning intellect and my God Devil Fruit."


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson didn't like fighting. He wasn't very strong. Hesoi walked up to Dyson and approached the counter.

" Do you have any chicken yakisoba?"

" I do," Geer smiled. " No one makes better chicken than me."

Dyson ran to the other side of the table and cowered there.

" _Why is he eating?" _Dyson thought. " _He just threatened me. And what was he talking about with his Devil Fruit? Could he have eaten a fruit that turns him into clay?"_

Dyson didn't understand pirates.

" Come here," Hesoi said. Dyson winced at his command. The pirate still seemed agitated about what Dyson did to him.

" Me?"

" Yes you. Come here."

" No!"

" Ugh. Fine. Stay in your little safe zone. It won't save you if I start getting angry."

" At least it will give me more time to live."

" Fair enough. I just wanted to say I would rip apart the person who shot me. I realize that person can't be you. I normally wouldn't care who I kill if they were a Marine, but you seem too**—**what's the word—timid. Your heart is beating so fast you can barely think. The person I expect shot me was so calm he barely had a heartbeat."

" What do you want?"

" A transaction."

" You want money? I can give you so much beli it will fall from your hands."

" Do you think I was shot in the back, carried to this deprived restaurant, and threaten to take your life just to have it all forgotten by a bride?"

" No."

" No is right. All I want is for you to tell me how many Marines are on your ship."

" I can't tell you that. The Marines on that ship are my friends."

" Friends, huh? You do your work diligently, but did it ever occur to you that you're being used by the people you trusted? They made you go because they needed a scapegoat. Someone to be sacrificed so I would forget about them. But I can't be stopped by one sacrifice. I'm inveterate."

" If you ask me what I'd say about you, I'd say you're icy unlike this yakisoda."

Geer returned with his piping-hot dish yakisoda. Hesoi grabbed the yakisoda and pushed it away.

" Why won't you eat it?" Dyson asked.

" I don't like cold food."

" That chicken doesn't look so cold."

" It just isn't that hot. I like food that will burn up my insides and so spicy it will never stop burning. We're only as powerful as we are experienced."

" Can I please have the chicken?" Dyson asked.

" That yakisoda looks really good."

" That's nice. I'm not giving you any."

" B-But you said you weren't going to eat any."

" Read my lips. You-aren't-having-any-yakisoda. Have I made myself clear? there are two types of people. The powerful and the greedy. A person who is powerful can have no power. He can only decide whether he wants to keep something to himself. If he keeps the chicken, he can be called selfish. But he paid for the chicken, that makes it his property. But he didn't take the chicken from someone whose paid for it. That would be called stealing. A boy steals because he's desperate for something, but he's depriving someone of what they need."

" So he's being greedy?" Dyson said.

" Very good, Marine, yes. Right now I'm the one with the chicken, and that gives me power. It gives me leverage over you**—"**

" What the hell is that?"

Hesoi turned his head around. There was a giant purple scaled lobster behind them. The lobster had four claws, two scorpion-like tails, and crimson red eyes. Dyson never saw anything like it in any island he visited. This was something he would have to record in an encyclopedia.

" Why is it suddenly so quiet back there?" Geer walked to the front of the store and saw the giant lobster. He wiped his hands under his navel, which his hands were covered in a brown chili soup. " Arrgh! I thought I settled the score with these sea creatures the last time."

" Last time!" Dyson gasped anime-style with his eyes popping out and his mouth looking bigger. " This thing came here before?"

" Seven times actually. I scare it away with melted butter, but it just doesn't stay gone for long."

"_ There is obviously some kind of aroma that attracts the lobster here," _Hesoi thought. " _What does a petty chef like him possibly have that can attract this thing?"_

The lobster crawled up to Hesoi. It clipped it's pincher up to Hesoi's up to Hesoi's face. It clipped its claws together and made a very unpleasant, disgusting sound. Hesoi had enough of this creature. His left hand transformed into stone. He clenched his sharp, stony hand and punched the lobster in its red squishy stomach faster than a bullet. Hesoi raised the giant lobster as it squirmed in his hands, a glob of green spit in its nose, he pushed the lobster away from his hand, and watched it fall dead on the floor.

" You killed it," Dyson gasped. " Why did you do that?"

" Because I find it's whole species to be annoying. That solves the lobster problem."

" That was a very good punch," Geer said. " But your problems are far from over. That lobster...he wasn't the only one." Hesoi heard a loud sound like a rock thrown into a puddle. What happened was the opposite. Something jumped out of the water and lunged towards Hesoi. A sharp pain filled Dyson's body. The lobster clamped hard against Hesoi's arms. Dyson was unfazed by the lobsters, just a silent boy who wasn't afraid. A lot of tensile strength was needed to cut Hesoi's hand from his wrist.

A strong aura thickened around Hesoi as Dyson heard a cracking noise, shattered bones." Oh no!" Dyson gasped. The lobsters squeezed their claws tighter around Hesoi's arm. The cracking sound grew louder. Dyson's eyes thoroughly examined the lobster and Hesoi. He saw the lobster's claw crack. Hesoi's arm bulging with a dark grayish fluid.

" My body is the strongest metal in the world."

Hesoi spun around and kicked the lobsters with jaw breaking power Hesoi grabbed both lobsters and raised them over his head. The one on the left felt heftier than the one on the right.

" You're both lucky I'm generous." Hesoi threw the lobsters into the ocean. Dyson's nervous system was shivering. How could any one man do that? A lobster shot out of the sea, claws out, he prepared to squeeze Hesoi.

" Look out!" A metal lump grew out Hesoi's back. The lump transformed into a giant triangular blade. The blade shot out and impaled the giant lobster. The blade turned around like a rotating rotor and sliced the pieces away from the lobster. Five lobster chunks rained from the sky, and Hesoi ate them all in a matter of seconds.

" You Marines are looking for the Straw Hat Pirates? You might want to interrogate me. I am Fluid Metal Hesoi."

Hesoi's arms transformed into two kitchen knives. The kitchen knives were long as spears and silver as Marine bullets. Hesoi was just showing off his Devil Fruit capabilities. His metal morphing powers transformed his hands into steel shotguns. Hesoi fired at the room. Two twin holes were made in the ceiling.

" Fluid Metal Hesoi?" Dyson thought out loud. " Were you part of a pirate crew?"

" Yes. I was a musician in the Straw Hat Pirates. Me and Brook would play all kinds of duets together."

" But records said there was only nine pirates on the straw hat crew?"

" The records said there was only nine pirates on the Straw Hat crew? The records were wrong. You'd have to be on the crew to know there were ten pirates."

" How did you become a member of their crew?"

" It's a funny story. I was a starving orphan with no one to take care of me. A News Coo made me a free delivery giving me my Devil Fruit. The rest of my story is none of your business."

" Were you close to all the Straw Hat Pirates?"

" Yeah I was close to them. They were the only family I had. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were my sparring partners and were like brothers to me. Usopp and Chopper were the ones I liked to poke fun at. Robin and Franky were teachers to me. I loved jamming with Brook, but he always beat me in a landslide. And Nami...she was my wife."

" Do you have any proof of this?"

" Of course. We took a picture of our wedding." Hesoi reached into his shirt and pulled a locket connected to a silver bracelet out. The locket was in the shape of a book. Hesoi opened the book. It was just like he said. It was a picture of a wedding. Hesoi holding Nami wearing a wedding dress, and the crew in the background. Luffy wore a tailored black suit without his straw hat, Sanji biting a napkin in jealousy, Chopper as a full grown furry man, and Brook weeping from his skull eyes. There was someone else in the front of the frame. He was a little boy, His hair was purple and reminded Dyson of a small apple tree. His eyes had the yellowness of a black cat. The boy wore a sodded jacket and a red-black stripped scarf around his neck. The boy wore beige colored pants. A crescent moon shaped cut on the left knee and a sun shaped cut on the right knee. The boys face was reminiscent to Hesoi's face.

" Who is this boy?" Dyson asked.

" That's my son, Makinto. My first wife had him before I married Nami."

" Where is he now? Is he gone like the rest of the Straw Hat crew?"

" Makinto isn't gone. He's right under your feet."

Dyson didn't know what Hesoi meant by that. It was strange. A large bump grew out of the floorboards and Dyson wriggled to get off of it. Dyson tried jumping left, but he swerved to the right. Dyson landed on his feet. Something was coming out of the ground. It looked like a voodoo doll at first, two black marks on the side of its head, but the wood changed into a little boy. He had the same purple hair as the boy in the picture but the rest of his body was made of wood.

" Enough talk. I only let you survive because I need your help getting somewhere unseen by Marine's. They control the borders of this sea...I am going to come in completely unseen. And if you do anything that will put my life as risk, I'll slit your throat."


	4. Chapter 4

What was Dyson doing-a question he pondered when he stirred Geer's rickety ship to a Marine vessel. Dyson was betraying his own comrades. He just didn't want to die.  
Under his feet was the villainous pirates son.

Flashback

" I absolutely refuse. I'm not going to let you pirates walk all over me!"

" Dad," the little boy said. " This man is annoying. Can I kill him?"

" Maybe, Makinto. Why don't you show him the trick with the mannequin."

The little boy nodded his head. From the way his doo looked he seemed like more of a cheerful boy. The boy took a short trip down to the ship basement and walked  
up with a bag of flour. " I couldn't find a mannequin, dad."

" That'll do, Makinto. Show him why they let a kid like you become a pirate." Dyson stood two feet away from Makinto and his bag of floor. Makinto cracked his fingers and swayed his head back and forth which also made a cracking noise. Makinto's hands glowed brown. His aura was like a twilight where a giant tree flourished. The boy smacked his hand into the floorboards and two giant spikes shot out of the floor. The spikes impaled the sack of flour where it's heart would be. A could hand touched Dyson's shoulder. Hesoi. " Do you still think I'm playing around?" Hesoi said snidely. " You're up against a father and son who ate Devil Fruits. There's nowhere for you to run and not a place you can hide. We're diverting, aren't we?"

" How can he do that?" Dyson asked still shocked by the flecks of wood falling from the large spikes.

" Remember the story I told you about the News Coo and the Devil Fruit? That wasn't the only time it showed up. When Makinto turned five a News Coo showed up with a present addressed to him. We call it the Hayashi Hayashi Fruit. I call mine the Eki Eki Fruit. Do you have a Devil Fruit in your body?"

" No. But I have heard of them. I read about them in a weird bible. Some say eating one is blasphemy and when you die your soul will be trapped in a place that smells like octane and ceases to have any warmth."

" You must be a very smart Marine. Not many immigrants, or townspeople, or Marines have heard of Devil Fruits. Who was your father?"

" A Marine. He's a lieutenant now and is very well respected."

" And your mother, this wife of a Marine, she must be a beaut."

" Yes…she was. Dad would show pictures of her to me. She was frail, but very pretty. She died giving birth to me. Dad blames me for her death. I became a Marine for him; show him I'm still worth something."

" You do know becoming a lieutenant requires you to send at least one hundred criminals to their deaths."

" I've never killed anyone."

" You don't have to kill pirates to raise your Marine rank. All you really have to be is strong and tough."

Dyson heard something rummaging in the kitchen. It made a very inhuman scratching sound. Something ran out of the kitchen, white fur, furious yellow eyes, and a distorted tail. Dyson screamed at the site of the beast and jumped into Hesoi's arms who caught him. Geer ran out of the kitchen waving a frying pan. " Come back here with my cheese, you rodent bastard!"

The thing Dyson was afraid of was a little mouse. Dyson was dropped. Hesoi moved his hand down and let the mouse crawl up his hand. Hesoi pet the mouse's back three times. Hesoi felt tranquil. Serene. He put his hand down, the mouse scurried off his finger.

" You're a far way from being in the same rank as your father."

Flashback End

Dyson was going to let this pirate reach the next island. Not because he wanted to help the pirate. It was because he wanted to get rid of them. If they were gone Dyson could still return to his Marine buddy's ship.

A large man holding a pencil and paper walked on board Geer's ship. Dyson walked up to the Marine. " Who is your commanding officer?" The Marine asked.

" Lieutenant Shiponru," Dyson said. " He has orders to deliver food to the people of Shells Town."

" That's funny. I never heard of a lieutenant asking a recruit by himself. Who else are you canvas?"

" Just me." While Dyson was distracting the guard Makino started to grow slow like a tree behind the Marine. Dyson couldn't stop Makino . He was too much of a coward to try. Makino's wood made left arm started to change into a sharp sword. Dyson pondered a way to save his fellow Marine from dying. " I saw a pirate sail through these waters." Makino faltered. It was most likely he was deciding whether to slash Dyson or believe he could actually help him. Dyson was shivering. " His name was Hesoi. Admiral found him on Shells Town and asked me to exterminate him."

" Why would he ask you?"

" Because I'm the best. Among all other Marines he sees me as the best."

The Marine seemed doubtful of Dyson. " You're the best of the Marines?" The Marine wrote something on his paper and ripped it off. " Pray that you are right."

The Marine grazed Dyson with his eyes. the Marine left Dyson though. Dyson wanted to jump in the water and plunge into a whirlpool, or get caught in a rushing waterfall and sink. " Ribbit! Chuggarumpff!" croacked a frog as Geer's ship sailed through a small island with a pond. Frogs slumped on cat tails and beautiful water lilies. Geer was just sailing away from the small island, didn't seen to stop to gaze at the trees. Dyson burst into tears. Geer's ship passed the body of someone. He was laying in a part of the island with deep, swirling mist of snow. Dyson's benevolence stirred his heart towards the man. He jumped off Geer's ship and swam to the island. Dyson went where the man lay. He listened to the man's breast, heard the faintest of heartbeat. Dyson turned around, looked at the boat and the crew-and saw Hesoi's icy stare. Dyson removed his shirt and covered the man.

" Geer, do you have a nursery on your ship?" Dyson asked.

" Aye. But don't you feel cold lad?" Geer asked.

" Cold?" Dyson asked, he didn't feel even a small shiver. " Now that you mention it...it does feel awfully chilly here."

" _He thinks I'm blindsided?"_ Hesoi thought. " _He's just going to swim away and I can't follow him because he's at sea. I have someone who can swim, too."_ Hesoi had his hands on a small gun. It was small, but very powerful. It could fire a bullet faster than five hundred miles and could be fired with deadly accuracy.

Dyson would be lying if he said he didn't think of running away from the pirate island and return to his Marines. The pirate on board that ship was a sociopath. Dyson would leave the pirate in a heartbeat-if only he could live without his help. Dyson climbed back aboard Geer's ship, pulling the man through the water with his coat wrapped around him, and carried him on board.

" I'm glad to see you so compassionate for dead people," Hesoi snickered. " When you die I'll bury you with the rest of my dead friends."

Hesoi relished every good torment he gave Dyson. Dyson was going to be stuck with him forever. Dyson wouldn't sob in front of this tirate pirate. He _would_ not give him the satisfaction."

* * *

There weren't many people who needed tailors as pirates. If a person wanted new clothes they could walk into a store and buy it themselves. But not every person liked the way a shirt was weaved and woven, so they hire tailors to make their clothes.  
The tailors embellish the clothes to the pirates liking.

The boy in this town wasn't a tailor.

Fall down seven times and stand eight was the boys saying. Even though he was a very hyperactive boy, he looked lazy. He had short gray hair with a comb sticking out. He wore a saitan grey dress and a gold snake necklace around his neck. The boy was openly gay; he liked to dress like a girl and wore perfume. His eyes were also grey. He had a hideous scar on his right cheek that resembled a giant's. His most prominent feature was his fingernails. They weren't pink or brown-and there was no one else who had these colors. His fingernails were the color yellow. They were not an ordinary yellow. They shimmered with the same color as the most venomous reptile that ever sliver from the hottest land in the world-the King cobra.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just heart from a friend we're not allowed to use author's notes on our stories. My story doesn't have much action in it because I'm not very good at action scenes. I'm a real life pacifist like ****Mahavira. I don't believe war should be real, but I like watching movies about it. I believe violence and war should be shown in the virtual world. But not showing violence would leave our children to be confused about the violence and turmoil of countries. I sound like a Mary-Lou, but my story is very vanilla. A captain finds crew mates that are unique, recruits them, and tries to find One Piece. **

As mentioned earlier, there were tailors everywhere. Lots of silk woven clothes for people to buy. The boy liked to look at all of them. Not because _he _was gay. It's a stereotype thinking gay's liked clothes. The boy just liked looking at things so expensive he could never buy**—**he contemplate buying a garnet once.

" Fascinating," the boy admired a vest. It was the same kind of clothes Blackleg Sanji would wear, anyone asked. " How much for that?"

" It's normally 1750 beli for the normal people. But, since you have such strong look to it I'll cut it twenty-five percent off."

" That would be fabulous," he said, " but I can afford neither. A house doesn't sparkle because someone's wearing a nice suit. A suits not worth buying so heedless; you won't to keep your piggy bank full with coins."

" You're not from around here?"

" No."

" That's quite alright. Usually we have people come in here, have an argument about what they want whether they _need _it**—**you can tell how much of a drag that is t-o listen too**—**and leave with nothing."

" Did you know there are places where men never cut their hair. The hair grow and grow until it's the same size as a tree trunk."

" Was that like your life? Did your father ask you to keep your hair voluptuous long?"

" I don't have a father. The only remnants of a man are the bones thrown over my threshold."

" How long are you staying in Shells Town?"

" Two days."

" When are you going back to your home?"

" I was exiled."

" Sorry to hear about that. I'm sure you don't want me to ask you why**—"**

**" **No, I don't want you asking. It's none of your business why I'm not allowed back there. I want a costume made uniform."

" How tall are you?"

" 5'12."

" I'm going to go in the back and bring out a book of our designs."

" Thank you."

The nice owner walked in the back room. Something wiggled in the boy's left and right shoulder. Two very large lumps protruded from the boys' shoulders and sandwiched pressed his cheeks.

" What are you thinking of buying, Griffith?" The left lump said, squeaky voice. " You're so poor you can't even afford your own shoes."'

" Griffith's not poor," the right shoulder lump said, squeaky voice as well. " He's in debt."

" That's because he's an idiot. We're the superior twins, Sarge and Serge!"

" Griffith, you should buy the gray suit. It goes better with your**—"**

The boy pushed both lumps back into his shoulders, a stool was hurtled towards him. It all happened so fast: a small stool almost fractured his face on trajectory, the two lumps on his shoulder Sarge and Serge elongated and grabbed both sides. Griffith managed to put the stool down, recede his appendages back into his shoulders, and grab the legs before the store owner returned.

" Oh dear!" He gritted his teeth on three sewing needles and waved his hands fancy. " That was a miracle catch. Are you okay?"

" Gah!" The boy shouted before he showed the owner his pinkie. A small splinter was seen in his finger. The store owner almost walked up to Griffith and pulled the splinter out himself, Griffith started sucking on it. He spilled yellow spit from his mouth onto the floor. A single trickle of his spit, the ground was burned with a corrosive material. Brown became black. Griffith pulled his pinkie out of his mouth, unharmed by the acid in his mouth.

" I-I forgot to ask you," the owner said, drizzled with beads of sweat of nervousness. " Are you meeting someone?"

" I'm going to search for the remnants of Roronoa Zoro...I want to learn his three sword style."

* * *

Dyson left the marooned man with Hesoi. Hesoi insisted he knew a little bit about medicine from his practice with Chopper. Dyson wanted to give the man to Hesoi; keep him preoccupied while he worked on his next escape plan. Dyson tried escaping at night while everyone was asleep, but Hesoi's son watched him all night. Makinto was diligent to everything _his _father would say**—**and where Hesoi failed as a human-being he made up for by being a good father. Dyson had roped tied to his torso and deck. After quick observations he knew Hesoi liked to breathe seawater in _this _spot.

" _You can do this. Don't be scared..." _

Before Dyson could go through with his plan a small head poked through the ship. It was Hesoi's son Makinto. Dyson panicked. He rolled viciously to escape Makinto. As luck would have it the rope was already half-chewed from the mouse. It snapped and Dyson plummet into the water; a hand grew from the ship and caught him by his loins.

" Would you believe I dropped my hat in the water?"

" No." Dyson was flipped off the wooden hand, hurtling towards the ship! Luckily Dyson's hands landed in the sea window. Dyson tried moving his legs, but the wood was too slippery. " A little help!"

The man you saved has regained consciousness. He wants to meet the man who saved his life. He says it's urgent." Makinto disappeared into the wall. Dyson struggled to get up. He tried touching the dock again, but his hand slipped.

" _I have to believe I can do this. I can do this. I can __definite do this."_

Dyson moved his arms up and down. Dyson pushed off...Dyson hit his head on another window. Someone didn't lock the windows. The breeze pushed the window open and the glass hit his face. Dyson plummeted again towards the water. An outstretched wooden hand grew from the boat and caught Dyson.

" Idiot."

" Here you go. Drink all the soup you need." Geer said in his cheerful, boostful voice.

So far only Geer was the cheerful one on the boat. The man took two sips from the soup. He then tossed his spoon away and slurped it down. " Careful boy, that's hot!"

The man didn't listen to Geer; his body needed nutrients to still function, fast. All the soup dispersed in his mouth.

Hesoi laughed like someone was ticking his rib cage from the inside. " Death sure works up an appetite! My captain ate for hours whenever he got into a boss fight. But he's still skinny."

" Dad!" Hesoi turned around. His favorite and only son walked up to him with a giant hand behind him. Trapped in the hand was Dyson who looked like his soul was sucked out of him.

" Makinto drop him."Makinto's fingers pulled open and Dyson fell out. Hesoi picked Dyson up and walked him to the passenger. Hesoi waved Dyson's hand for him. " This is the sap. I know he doesn't seem like much, but he has the heart of a lion**—**not the heart of Buggy's lion Reggie. I really hated that guy."

" Thank you. Without your patronage I wouldn't be alive today. My name is Aryon."

" Does Aryon want to tell us what he was doing on an island all by himself?"

" I was sailing to my home. I work as a shipwright. A man told me he needed a ship so I sailed to Logue town to find him."

" You sailed to Logue Town? In what kind of boat?"

" A row boat. I travel where the customers want me to go. But the waves were bigger than I expected. They blew me here and I wasn't able to get back."

" You just sailed to Logue Town over one thousand miles away, in nothing but a row boat and parts to build a ship?"

" Yes. I'm used to sailing on a galleon, but our docks were destroyed. They came out of nowhere and destroyed all our ships."

" They came from where?" Geer asked. " The forest?"

" No. They came from the sea. Riding sea mammals the size of houses! My wife and I took shelter as they destroyed our home and killed townspeople. I went away to find a way for us to make more money, but I failed. There's no one who can stop them."

" Riveting!" Hesoi jumped up and raised his hands in the air. Everyone was confused. " Where is your town?"

" Shells Town."

" That's fantastic! Not only do I get to fight big monsters but I get to go back where Luffy met Zoro? Geer, sail us there."

" Aye Aye."

" And when we reach the shore I want you to take Makinto and get out of there."

" Father?" Makinto pulled on Hesoi's sleeves. " Why are you trying to desert me, father."

" I'm sorry Makinto, but you're not strong enough to face a real pirate journey. You may have eaten a Devil Fruit but that doesn't change the fact you're my son. You need to go where it's safe; on a spooky restaurant boat no one wants to board."

" But father I**—"**

" You must always be attentive to your father. I won't be gone long. I'll only be gone until I find your mother, then I'll meet you back in the island my...I mean our captain's journey started. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Dad."

" Good."

Geer's ship arrived in Shells Town. Hesoi jumped off the boat and walked into town, then stopped. He looked at Dyson who was hanging down the boat. " Beast, are you coming?"

" Huh?"

" Are you going to come with me into town or are you going to stay there and join my son back where you found me. Your Marine chums may still be there."

" You're letting me go? I'm a prisoner."

" All I'm asking is who you want to be a prisoner with. Me or my son?"

" I want to be with you! You." Dyson jumped off the ship and hit his leg. He grabbed his leg and cried in pain. " My tibia! I think I shattered my tibia!"

Hesoi chuckled. Dyson was just like Usopp. He was a faker just like Usopp. Even the most measly of pain hurt him. Hesoi and Dyson walked through a crowd of people buying from fruit stands. Dyson noticed a silk pink dress in the stand and walked up to rub it. The dress was a woman's dress and the person wearing the dress was a woman. She screamed, offended by the site of Dyson touching her, and was almost slapped by her. Luckily Hesoi's hand grew as a long metal arm grabbed him and pulled him away. Dyson was dragged to Hesoi.

" Stick by me and nothing bad will happen," Hesoi said. " Unless you lost your marble's I suggest you stay where it's safe."

" Yeah."

Dyson wasn't very strong. He was just weak. He was a coward as a Marine and wasn't the smartest in all the seas. But he was going to keep trying to become stronger.

" I'm not afraid of you, pirate. You don't scare me. One day I will defeat you**—"**

" That's nice. Before you talk about killing me or arresting me, do you know where we can find something to eat? I'm starved."


	6. Chapter 6

Dyson wasn't feeling very hungry. Blinding light dragged him from the fruit stand to the restaurant. Dyson just couldn't eat. Hesoi had opposite feelings. He had the stomach of a nineteen year old. He kept stuffing food in his mouth.

" No wife to tell me I can't eat too much! This is heaven!" Those were the words Hesoi said. Dyson could hear him from the tiny mashes of garlic skin.

" Do you have any money to pay for our meals?" Dyson asked. " I was actually hoping you would be the one to pay. Just kidding. I have plenty of money. I got one million beli."

" If you have that much beli why did you try to steal from a Marine ship?"

" I don't like spending. I was in the middle of the sea and I am a pirate of Monkey D. Luffy; do you think the Marines wouldn't recognize me?"

" Can I ask you a question?"

" You may as long as it isn't too mainstream."

" Did you ever want to be anything other than a pirate?"

" I think you already asked me that. Next question."

" You can't just tell people to skip their..."

" Next question, please?"

" How do you have so much beli?"

" My captain told me he found lots of gold in Skypiea. He said it was ill-advised to go back there. But I went there even though he told me not too. The Skypien's there greeted me like I was frickin' Buggy the Clown until I told them I knew Strawhat Luffy. They insisted I have the rest of their gold the Strawhats didn't take so I did."

" Uh, did you share it with the rest of your crewmates?"

" No. I was going to save it for my son so he would have a little bit of money after I died. I told you stories about my past, Beast. Now tell me one of yours."

" Why do you keep calling me Beast?"

" That's the name you should have encase anyone hears you're with a pirate like me."

" I don't like it!"

" Fair enough. I'll just give you a nickname. How about SunFlower Fiona? Nah, too girly. Catastrophe Rick? Head Clipper Austin?"

" Stop. I don't like any of those."

" Give me a chance. We don't pick our nicknames. Marines like you are usually responsible."

" I want to ask you another question. What was the saddest thing that ever happened in your life?"

" My sister died."

" I'm sorry-"

" I hate when people say they are sorry. That's entirely transparent. No one really means they are sorry. IF someones really sorry they should prove their sorry."

Dyson heard the thunderous boom of gunfire outside. Dyson quickly jumped under the table and quivered. The door was kicked open and red-haired men with guns stormed into the restaurant. They kicked over tables, broke chairs, and shot lamps. One picked up the debris of one broken chair-took the smallest splinter out of the chair and clenched his teeth on it. Everyone was scared of them. It didn't matter if there were more men hiding under the tables then men implementing destruction in their minds and making vulgar jokes about the people lying on the ground. The only one who was standing...actually sitting was Hesoi.

He was still eating his food. A man walked up to Hesoi, gun pointing against his skull, Hesoi ate like a monkey sticking food into his mouth.

" What's your name, hero?" The man asked Hesoi stuffed his mouth with food.

" What's your name?" Hesoi said.

" Is this some kind of joke? I'm the most dangerous person in this restaurant. I have a bounty of 500 beli."

" That's probably only because pirates chickened out when Monkey D. Luffy went away. Marines installed fear that no pirate can tackle them. If you ask me I'm sad most pirates went into hiding. When it comes to fighting pirates, you can hurt them as much as you want and never feet bad about them."

" I'm going to give you until the count of three before I blow your head off! One! Two!" The man's fingers twitched before he fired on round. Suddenly Hesoi's head ripped apart, clean metal sheets on both sides, and his head cut the gun in half like a pair of hedge clippers. Gun powder poured out of his gun and sprinkled over his feet.

The bandit tried to run, but a small needle-like mold pressed into his left cheek. Small traces of blood trickled down Hesoi's metal fingers. Hesoi reached into the man's coat rubbing his hands on two things. Perspiration swept over the man's face, four metal walls grew around them and one large wall covered the top. In the pitch black a match lit.

The man saw Hesoi's teeth. They were chrome, his cheeks were made of a silver metal, and his forehead was made of gold. Maniacal laughter echoed inside the man's ears. Before the man completely lost his mind from the cold laughter in his ears and the metal dead hands touching his spine, he dropped the match on the gunpowder!

The 500 beli man wasn't the only one sweating. Dyson was sweating all over his body. Some of the sweat even dropped into his red vein eyes The four remaining men surrounding the giant metal box Hesoi made, one was sweating in his boots. He took them off and banged his hand on it. The water he created from his body splashed over the floor. The other one took off his hat and rubbed his wet hair from the sweat over it.

The lid of the box slid open.

" Hesoi?"

Hands waved out of the box. The men raised their guns and fired. Dyson crawled quietly so as to not attract the men's attention**—**man at the right, man in the left, and a man firing in the middle. Dyson knew that in a few seconds they would all be as good as dead. The thing they shot at wasn't Hesoi, but the broken corpse of their friend. The right side of his face was burned to cinders. It was the last thing they saw before his entire body exploded; all sides of the box fell apart and Hesoi wasn't there.

" Where is he!" A fleck of the ceiling peeled off and flaked gently against the man's cheek. The man looked upwards, hanging from the ceiling, metal claws clutching the board's like the feet of a bat, Hesoi with his eyes sickly looking at him. His right arm morphed into a small sword.

Hesoi's claws let go of the boards and he plunged towards the man!


	7. Chapter 7

Dyson crawled out of the restaurant. It was an ideal moment for him. While Hesoi brawled against the low bounty pirates he could sneak away. There was five hundred...maybe six hundred people in Shells Town. Hesoi wouldn't risk finding Dyson with a Marine base on the island .

Dyson veer to the right, Dyson was in so much of a skirmish he didn't notice the man pulling a Drum Island Laphan on a string or the man playing the lute. Shells Town was in anarchy. Dyson tripped on the string, and knocked into the man with the lute. Dyson stood upwards again and walked away from both men. He tried hiding his embarrassment whistling. He whistled his way through a middle-aged woman with five cats crossing the street. He walked past a twenty year old girl wearing a miniature three head totem pole for a hat. Dyson was so distracted by the girls' hat he accidentally bumped into someone else. Dyson fell and so did the person.

" I'm sorry," Dyson said standing off the ground. " I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." The person who Dyson dumped was an old lady. She wore rags and carried a wicker basket. Her wicker basket was still in her arms as she moved her arms around looking for something dropped. Dyson saw it first. It was a gold beli coin. The woman had no idea it was behind her. Only a dirty, lowlife man would take the coin while she wasn't looking and run off with it. That wasn't something Dyson would do. Not now and not in a million years. " Miss." Dyson picked her coin up and held it out for her. " You dropped your coin."

The woman turned around. She saw her coin in Dyson's hand. She smiled taking the coin out of his hand. " Thank you," she said. She reached into her wicker basket and pulled a gray cloak out. " Take this."

" For me?"

" When someone gives you something it is only customary to give something back to them. Sometimes it gets wet here and it's better to have a cloak handy with you then no cloak."

" Thank you." Dyson put the cloak on. It did make him feel more shielded against the rain. And it was Dyson's color—blue like the ocean with a little tint of grey like his sword. " I love it."

" The boy with the Devil Fruit knows you are gone. Take the left route if you want to escape him."

" What? How do you know…" Dyson realized who he was talking too. No one. The old woman who gave him the cloak was gone upon a star. Speaking of stars it was starting to get very dark in Shells Town. Dyson heard the panting sound of running downhill. He knew where he heard it before. It was Hesoi following his trail. Dyson attempted to flee from the nefarious pirate.

Dyson ran faster than his uncle Dwayne running away from a rampaging giraffe. It was a shame Dyson only saw him run away once from the wild giraffe, because he wanted to mimic how he escaped from it. But another idea ripped through Dyson's head. He could follow the woman's advice and swerve to the left, which he did. Dyson was the one running downhill. " _I'm going too fast!" _Dyson thought wildly. " _I'm moving too fast!" _

In all the kidnapping, fighting, and running that happened today Dyson forgot to tie his shoes. Dyson fell, his body rolling, down the long flight of stairs. Dyson rolled to the bottom, his legs and feet most likely shattered, cried, " Fuck! Fuck!"

A limp creature hopped to Dyson. The animal saw Dyson in his pain. His legs were tangled around each other. His left arm lost all its pinkish color and replaced by blooming red. His right hand was still glowing but with his fingers arthritic. The animal walked limply to Dyson. It couldn't move Dyson with its burned off body part. All the animal could do…was lick. It licked his wounds paternally. When a mother tried to love or heal or scabs.

Down the stairs a shadow approached Dyson. The humanoid smiled at the dog, nine very small but sharp baby teeth. It swayed its long fishy tail. It's green-blue scales glistened as the moon finally transcended. The three-legged was afraid of the two-legs. It flee from Dyson's side. Dyson didn't have anyone to save him now.

" You're coming to the pool of piranha's." The humanoid grabbed Dyson's hand. Meaty they were regulating heat. Goosebumps were constricting Dyson's blood trying to cool him from excessive heat. On this day—the fish people come out of the sea and take revenge on the people of Shells Town—its pray dispersed in his arm. He just exploded in a quick explosion. The only memento was his cape. " Where is he? Where did he go?"

The humanoid heard a loud sound running down the stairs. He looked back, and a boot was planted in his face! He was sent flying into the wall of a small fishing shack. Hesoi ran up to the shack to gloat.

" That's right. I'm bad. I'm good. I'm the pirate you like a lot. I hope you learned your lesson about eating other people's prisoners. I would love to stay and chat but I have to find a boat to sail off this island."

The rocks exploded from the pile. Out of the pile the humanoid appeared. Hesoi finally got to see what the villain looked like. He was very tall, a long sharp claw protruded from his right arm, and he had the face of a fish. This fish was angry.

" You shouldn't have done that! You really shouldn't have done that."

" I like to see what you can do, fish face."

The fish face charged towards Hesoi. He jumped upwards and slammed its tail at Hesoi. Hesoi blocked it. He transformed his right arm into a giant shield and blocked the tail with it. " Iron Fist!" Hesoi's left arm transformed into an iron one. He took three steps forward and thrust it towards the humanoid fish

Hesoi was in the fight of his life—a battle between a pirate and a piranha fishman—Hesoi couldn't have been more excited in battle. Hesoi transformed his right arm into a metal pipe and rotated his pipe around in circles, glared at the fishman, then stopped spinning it and pointed the tip at him. " Toad Metal Tongue!" Hesoi went into a flurry of jabs to the fishman's torso.

Hesoi was soon grabbed by the fishman and tossed to the ground. It was the strength of a fishman. The fishman pinned Hesoi down by pushing his right foot on his torso, seeping his sharp nails in his skin as blood seeped out. The fishman smiled as he continued to press his foot into Hesoi's skin. " Metal Rocket!"

Hesoi's feet transformed into a giant metal spring. Hesoi shot up and rocketed into the sky. Hesoi crashed on the fishman's body and crushed him under his massive weight. " I guess I take the fall," Hesoi laughed. " You won't be getting up soon…"

The fishman lifted Hesoi's spring and threw him away. Hesoi's giant spring turned into feet when they touched the ground, and the fishman grappled Hesoi and turned him upside down.

" That was a nice trick you did, human. It's a pity you didn't have the aptitude to finish me when you had the chance. The only mercy I can give you is sending you too Hell myself."

" I would hate to miss it," Hesoi retorted. " Too bad it's not today!"

Hesoi grabbed the fishman under his elbows, raised him up, and then he slammed his body to the ground. The fishman wrapped around Hesoi's feet. The fishman tripped Hesoi and pounded on him. Hesoi tried to get up, but his arms and legs were pinned down by the fishman's arms and legs. Sharp teeth grew from the fishman's mouth and chomped on Hesoi's neck. As Hesoi was blinded by the sharp piercing teeth, Hesoi kicked him off and rolled out of the way. Hesoi pulled the fishman's teeth out and tossed them to the ground, then stomped on them with his feet.

" Guess you're a toothless fishman now," Hesoi laughed. Hesoi glanced at the fishman and saw he had his white teeth in his mouth. " But I destroyed them."

"We piranhas can regrow our teeth. It usually takes time for us to grow our teeth back, but I always carry extra." The piranha fishman had two pairs of teeth in his hands. The piranha charged towards Hesoi with the teeth in its hands chomping vigorously. Hesoi was frightened by the teeth closing in on him and felt cold winds blowing the back of his neck.

Hesoi would never flee in the face of a fight. His captain Luffy never ran in the face of a fight and neither would Hesoi. " Metal Wrecking Ball!" Hesoi transformed his arm into a metal ball and punched his fist into the ground and created a wall of rubble. The fishman's sharp teeth ripped through the rubble, but Hesoi punched him in the face. The fishman jumped up and kicked Hesoi in his face. Unable to move, having not even the slight energy to wiggle a finger, the fishman brutally punch Hesoi in his chest and his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The fishman finally grew tired of punching Hesoi. His arms were oozing white trickle and his teeth were broken. He didn't see Hesoi stand up with one bleeding arm.

" There's something you need to know about me." The fishman turned around. " I like to make fun of my opponents before I get serious,"

" That's just an excuse to why you are so weak," the fishman shouted.

The fishman attacked Hesoi in a frenzy. He moved towards Hesoi showing his razor sharp teeth and his fork-like tongue. " Metal Valkyrie!" Hesoi waited until the fishman was close to him and then two metal wings protruded from his back. He dispersed into smoke when the fishman swing his teeth at him. The fishman looked everywhere for Hesoi but couldn't find him**—**left and right.

" Peevish human cannot hide from me!" The fishman shouted. The fishman felt something sneak up and hit him. The fishman turned around but all he saw were little clouds of smoke. The fishman believed he was just seeing things. He then felt a jabbing in his right arm. The fishman thrashed his arms but didn't hit anything. " Where are you?" he shouted.

" I'm right behind you." The fishman saw Hesoi descending. His metal wings dispersed. He was on the same level as the fishman, but he was over cocky with a confident look on his face. It annoyed the piranha fishman. " You cannot beat me. You're just a little stupid pirate!" The piranha fishman moved and rapid punched his fists at Hesoi. Hesoi blocked the first punch with his back hand. The next four or five punches he blocked smacking them away. Hesoi was too good of a fighter. The fishman punched Hesoi with both his fists. Hesoi grabbed them both with one hand and touched his legs with the other one.

" I know I'm not very big. I may not be the smartest boy in the world but I'm more intelligent than most of the members of my old crew. And me being a pirate...you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. I have the power to absorb all metal around me."

" B-But there is no metal here."

" Oh yeah? What do you think I'm made of?" Hesoi squeezed his legs. His legs started to dry up like a apple. While Hesoi's legs shriveled up his left arm got bigger. It grew to the size of a giants' arm. The fishman quivered at the might of the hand. The fishman's legs started to shake like Usopp's when he cowardly tried to get out of something. Hesoi raised his giant hand up to the fishman and flicked his fingers jamming them into his throat. The fishman rocket towards the sky.

" I won't forget this day!" The fishman yelled while he sailed through the sky.

Hesoi highly doubt he would ever see little piranha face anytime soon. It was a land fall from where he was too the bottom. Any normal human would die just from the fall. He could also sustain fatal injuries. Even if he landed in water there was still a chance he would die. Hesoi must have broken a femur just from that punch alone. That fishman was history.

* * *

Shells Town was ruled by the Marines. They all came here looking to rule. Monkey D. Garp even came to the island recruiting Cody and former Marine captains' son Helmeppo. Only the most hideous, obscene Marines could rule over Shells Town. One grotesque face sat on the high chair with five Marines giving him a manicure.

" Sir," a very small and timid looking man dressed like a butler walked up to the very fat and disgusting Marine. " I have reports about the fishmen who have been invading our island."

" Let me guess," the Marine said. " They are growing in numbers?"

" No."

" They have brought human reinforcements who hate my ideals just as much as they do."

" No."

" Have brought new weapons to fight our forces with."

" They say an elite fishman soldier was beaten."

" What! There is someone actually strong enough to defeat a fishman elite? What is his name?"

" Our Intel have no idea. All they say was he, if you let me say it, pirate."

" Blah! A pirate on my island**—**he's no doubt eating all our food and raping our women. The day I need help from a pirate is ten years from now when I'm dead."

" Your complexion is enchanting," a Marine said as he rubbed a smudge from the Marine's face.

" He may be a pirate, but his usefulness is good to see. Perhaps this pirate is the cat to our mouse problem."

" Go on."

" It's like killing two birds with one stone. We bring this pirate in and offer him a large sum of money."

" You expect me to throw coins to this pigeon. Da bug em."

" You didn't let me finish. We offer him the money to do our job. Before we give him the money we offer him the money we give him a big lunch. We poison the meal and watch him die slowly."

The hat Marine had a button on his suit. He pressed the button and his suit bloated. He looked like a giant balloon. He floated over his fellow Marines. In the incandescent light of his lamps his apparatus glinted as his head touched the lamps.

" Find him. But before he dies I would like to bash his face against my chair."

* * *

Dyson was a free man. He didn't know how it happened but somehow he woke up under the spotlight. Then he knew where he was; he remembered it from the food, the smell of booze, and how he brainstormed how to escape. He felt something pulling on his neck. He tried to stand up but he fell down from something stuck in his clothes. There was two sensations. The feeling of something pulling on his neck and something trapped in that thing wrapped around his neck. Dyson pulled as hard as he could and rose off the ground.

Dyson looked around. The place was messier than he remembered. There was virtually no one there. The staff was gone, the customers were gone, there was blood splattered over the wall jelly flung by a fork. Dyson left the front door of the restaurant. Dyson was two feet out of the door when something almost rammed into him.

" Huh?"

Dyson opened the door again. Nothing almost hit him this time. Dyson wondered why everyone was trying to hit him. It couldn't be because he was the weakest Marine in history, that he was travelling with a sociopath pirate, or did his cloak give him the power to turn invisible.

Shells Town was deserted like the inside of the restaurant. " _Am I in some kind of parallel dimension?" _ Dyson looked either side of the street. If a wagon was coming or a wild Laphan Dyson didn't want to confront it. Dyson moved slow. He didn't know if he wanted someone to find him or he didn't want someone to find him; he needed time to think.

Dyson heard a thumping sound. It reminded him of the hooves of horses. Dyson took one wrong step and a long spear almost went through his head. It was a spear with three points, gold metal, and azure colored staff; trident. The thumping sound was growing louder. Dyson felt his forehead diaphoresis. Dyson heard a rock being pulverized by something strong bolting towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I thought this chapter would be a good time to put up a notice. A reviewer asked me if I could add the OC to the character list? I don't know what that is. I'm new to this site and don't know a lot about it. I know lots of people can get into trouble from it for numerous reasons. So I don't know if that's legal in this site or not. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I know it's not the best chapter in the history of writing but it almost made me cry writing it. Why? I guess I'm just prideful of my work. **

In a strange way it was astonishing to Dyson. He never found this kind of excitement before. It was a rush. Dyson wanted to wait to see what kind of beast would show itself to him. But Dyson would rather want to live then see what could kill him. Dyson ran towards the alleyway.

Dyson ran through the narrow alleyway towards the other side. The alleyway was surprisingly wet. The walls were painted with water, puddles the size of wolves were rippled on the ground, and water dripped from the ledge of the windows. It must've been raining when Dyson was asleep because he saw this alley before he went to the restaurant with Hesoi and it was dry. Dyson felt a change of wind breeze. It was the Wind of Change. Dyson felt something wet splashing against his head. Dyson thought water dropped from the roof. Dyson felt water splash on his head again. It wasn't raining—Dyson didn't see any droplets hit the small pound. Dyson stared into the reflection…he saw two faces. One was his own handsome face. The other was a plump cheek, bugged eyed monster that boggled Dyson's mind before it jumped out and attacked him! Dyson rolled before he was squashed. His feet landed in the puddle. The water was cold, and it made Dyson frigid feeling it.

Dyson didn't have time to worry about one pair of wet jeans; he had to escape before the monster could eat him. He was three, maybe four feet away from the creature, its tongue elongated and stretched towards Dyson. His legs were wrapped by the tongue, it constricted his movement. The thing started to drag Dyson towards him. Dyson tried grabbing something to save himself from being eaten and latch onto…anything. Dyson squirmed like a caterpillar, pushing his body away, but even with all his strength he couldn't escape the monsters grasp.

Dyson's face fell into something cold. His vision was blurred like putting your head in water. Then he realized his head was in water. A puddle to be more precise. His hands were grabbing both sides of the puddle and his teeth were locked on a piece of seaweed like a dog holding a stick. Dyson wouldn't say it was the most uncomfortable feeling he's ever had; it was the grisliest, most horrifying feeling ever. His head wouldn't stop hurting like a bullet entering his lobe, exiting and deflecting back inside his head. It was either drown or be eaten. Dyson couldn't think of any other way to escape, the tugging on his leg told him it wouldn't be long before he became food for the creature. But, he swung out of the puddle. He saw the alley which looked like an ant in his eyes. He also had a clear view of the creature. It wasn't a fishman or a human. It was a big headed frog with human arms and legs. Its color was purple mixed with stripes of pink. Its eyes were a bright crimson color. It reeled Dyson in like a fish on a line about to swallow him like a boa constrictor.

In the last shreds of his life Dyson called…." Help! Help me please!" But it was too late. Dyson was swallowed in one big gulp.

The toad creature licked its giant lips with its huge tongue. Dyson tasted good. And once he went down his mouth he stopped squirming. But something tasted odd about him. There was this sizzling sensation when he went through his mouth, and the toad didn't feel any fuller than before he ate Dyson. What was up with that? The toad creature was stumped until he found Dyson. His face was in the puddle again until he moved his head out.

" My whole life flashed before my eyes and it wasn't even exciting."

" That cape allows you to teleport," the toad man said.

" You can talk?" Dyson asked.

" Much better than any of you humans. That's what I would like to call you but I am a human also."

" You are? But you don't look human?"

" That's because I'm no longer a human. I'm a cross species. A hybrid if you will."

" What happened to you?"

" I was just a boy like you. My father was a Marine who wanted to get me into the Marines. No one paid attention to me because of my asthma. I was allergic to war. They left me with all the chores while they got to sail away and fight pirates. I would be stuck as a chore boy until the day I die. A doctor came to the island by the name of Doctor Kyte. They said he was sent here to help fix my asthma. They tied me to a table with a tube connected to a frog. He put a syringe in my right arm. He zapped me with three hundred kilowatts of voltage. When I woke up I became what you see before you. It was my fault for accepting this experiment, but the Marines allowed that doctor to experiment on me."

" But if it was only an accident maybe it can be fixed. If you go back to the Marines they can help you."

" Help me? They're the ones that turned me into this…this…monstrosity! I can't eat you while you have that cape on so…" The toad man stretched his tongue out. He grabbed his tongue and pulled on it. The tongue stretched to the size of a python—a slimy pink salmon looking python. The toad man spun his tongue around creating a whirling fan. His tongue ripped through the walls like paper. " I'll slice every part of your body off!"

Dyson cried. The toad man pulled his tongue back and whipped it at Dyson. Dyson jumped to the left before the tongue smashed into the ground. His tongue was so mighty it cracked the hard cement. The toad man whipped his tongue at Dyson again. Dyson sprung back to his feet and ran away.

" I thought Marines never face away from an opponent!" The toad man shouted. " Come back here and fight like one, you coward!"

The toad man was agitated. He ran after Dyson, spinning tongue in his hand, and sliced through the wall every step he took. Dyson ran as fast as he could. He was trying to find Hesoi. He may be a pirate, but he was the only one he knew strong enough to fight the toad man. Dyson found the exit. He skipped faster to the exit, his heart beating twice as fast and air tingling in his nostrils as his eyes twinkled with hope. Dyson almost made it out of the alley. The long tongue stretched and slashed both sides of the exit. It collapsed. The rocks sag towards the exit. There was no escape for Dyson now. An angry frog man behind him, a mountain of rubble in front of him…he was trapped!


	10. Chapter 10

Dyson had no way to fight. The frog coughed up something from it's giant mouth. Dyson was hoping it was just a giant fur ball. A green ball popped from his mouth. The thing in his mouth was a medical box. He opened the box and took out two tools. A scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

" You might already know I don't like to use guns. What I'm really good at is dissecting things to see what makes them tick. Now I'm going to dissect you."

" Wait. There's something I want to say to you."

" Alright but make it quick. I'm a very busy frog."

" Is this really how you want to live your life? Hurting people and ripping them apart like some vicious animal? You may not think it but you still are human. Just a little more green with webbed feet and long tongue. You just need a little help. You don't have to live like this."

" Your right. I don't have to live like this." A small smile was hidden from Dyson's face. He was happy that the toad man wasn't going to eat him. " I want to live like this. I have plans more important than following some bigoted society that treats me like some kind of monstrosity."

" Who are you?"

" I am Rindoth! I am the man who will destroy the Marines!"

Rindoth stretched his long tongue. In Dyson's last few moments alive he thought about all the things he could have done with his life. Maybe he should have started working at an early age. Tried harder to get stronger. Maybe forget about the Marine's altogether. Stop trying to follow in his father's shadow, and get a normal job like a black smith or a butler in a rich man's mansion. There was an endless line of possibilities Dyson could have follow.

The tongue bounced off the walls moving towards Dyson's heart! Dyson shielded his face not wanting to see his own demise. Dyson heard a snap. His eyes were half open and he saw a boy in front of him. Dyson was perplexed. The man was holding the tongue in his left arm. On the boys shoulders two giant balls of flesh sprouted.

" You have to go through me, toad boy." The boy's fleshy balls exploded. Two fuzzy beard, blond haired serpentine necks emerged from the balls. They looked like the boy**—**and if you don't believe it get a mirror; put the two together and see for yourself how they are identical.

" And me," the head on the left squeaked.

" And me," the one on the right squeaked.

" You people with Devil Fruits make me sick!"

Rindoth slipped his tongue out of the boy's hand and sucked it back into his mouth. He raised his scalpel and dashed towards the boy. He slashed his scalpel but missed the boy. The boy jumped to the left. Rindoth slashed again and got the same results when the boy jumped to the right. He was fast. The toad slashed the boy multiple times. Every time he slashed his scalpel the boy moved away.

" Come on," the boy smirked cocky. " You may have a small weapon, but you are insulting yourself not hurting a big target."

Rindoth was kicked in his stomach by the mysterious boy. Rindoth tried getting his revenge weaving his scalpel, but his scalpel was splashed in a yellow goo. The goo melted Rindoth's scalpel. It looked like melted cheese in his hand. Half a weapon or a blunted weapon he could still use as a weapon. Rindoth looked at the boy. His hand had a small mouth sticking out of his palm. Its little mouth dripped with acid. Rindoth ran towards the boy and swung his weapon at him.

A long snake protruded from the boys' nipples and bite Rindoth's hand. " Don't move, toad boy," the boy said. " Serge has you in his poison position. When I give the command your heart will stop in ten seconds. Actually, maybe I'll just give him the command because I grow tired of this battle."

" You can't do that!" Dyson shouted. The boy almost forgot Dyson was behind him.

" Why shouldn't I? He's a hideous monster. Look at how disgusting he is."

" I am a Marine and I have the authority to make you leave that man."

" A Marine, eh? From what I can see you are only a recruit. I see many Marines walk in this island. Sometimes I see them as one and sometimes I see them by the dozen. I don't smell any blood on you. I bet you haven't even killed your first pirate."

Another long skin protruded from the elbow of the boy and moved towards Dyson. The face shape changed into Dyson's. Dyson couldn't look at the hideous face of the shape changer. " What about the skinny boy with the cap? Can I eat him?"

" No you cannot eat him," the boy said. " You can't afford the calories."

" You have to understand," Dyson said. " Rindoth is not a monster. People have been experimenting on him and it's turned him into the monster."

" Oh, I understand. I just don't care."

" Please, I'll do anything you want. Just let him go."

" You are lying."

" I'm not-I'll take his place. I-I'll let you put poison in my veins."


	11. Chapter 11

" I don't care about killing humans."

" If you won't kill me then make me your slave."

" You would really give up your freedom for the life of one beast?"

" I would."

" You are either a very good-hearted human or a very stupid one. There's only one way to settle this."

The boy's two long lumps grew from his skin. The lumps grabbed a sword from the boys' belt. They spun the sword around the boy. The lumps finally let go of the sword and it launched in the air.

" Are you crazy?" Dyson shouted. " You just threw a dangerous weapon. It will kill someone."

" That's precisely what I'm hoping for. The sword will fall somewhere in this alley. If you can dodge the sword I'll take you and let the beast live. If the sword does kill you, I'll kill the beast."

Dyson could hear the sound of the boy's sword falling to the earth. Dyson was moving his legs so much looking for a way to escape he tripped on his shoelaces. He fell on the dirty ground. The boy's sword hit its target. Dyson felt the sword tip in his skin. Everything went dark.

* * *

Dyson felt a chilly breeze against his naked chest. His nipples tingled. He hugged his chest and blew one frosty breath. The only part of him that wasn't cold was his feet. His feet were dipped in a cauldron. Someone was trying to eat his feet! Dyson saw someone had given his feet a manicure. They were embellished pink like a lily blossoming from a little seed.

" I've never seen anyone take a sword like you," the boy from the alleyway walked into the room. His hair was covered in a wet towel. Dyson was embarrassed. The boy was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his legs and Dyson was staring at his enhanced man boobs. Dyson covered his eyes.

" Please put some clothes on." He screamed. "

" I shouldn't have too," the boy said. " You and I are both guys."

" Except this one is a virgin." A little head popped out of the boy's neck. The little head looked like the boy—had the same color hair as him before he wrapped his hair in a towel—and when the boy removed the towel to show his glossy black hair, the color of the hair on the little head turned black as well.

" Get back in there, Sarge. I'll let you out when I'm done explaining things to him." Dyson was mortified to see the little head stick back into the boy's shoulder. Another lump was sticking out his back and stretched to the other room. The lump came back with a jacket and a pair of pants. His towel dropped. Dyson covered his eyes avoiding the flaccid thing. Dyson couldn't stand to see naked people. Clothes were invented to keep their bodies warm and keep peoples modesty's.

" You can open your eyes now." Dyson opened his eyes. But he was looking at double now. Two boys standing next to each other. It didn't take Dyson long to know the other boy was Hesoi.

" Did you miss me?"

" Your friend is an impressive fighter," the boy said. " He was ready to die for you even though there was a sword in your ass."

* * *

The sword landed in Dyson's ass. He screamed like a girl wailing for someone to get off of her. Dyson screamed for a good fifty seconds, then he passed out. Like the boy agreed he let go of Rindoth. The toad man fled the alleyway not even trying to help the boy that saved his life. The boy grabbed Dyson and carried him with the sword still in his butt.

" Hello." The boy heard a sound. He dismissed this noise thinking it was only two souls greeting each other. The boy forgot every human villager was underground. The only things mincing around were too hoarse for normal tongue. " Yo."

The boy saw who was speaking. He started as a little shadow of a seed, but soon grew to be a prickly weed. He was the same height as him and maybe the same age. His chiseled face features was almost too arousing for him to look at.

" If you are going to kidnap someone don't wait around." The boy tried to take back what was his. However, the boy stretched his fingers like dragon tails and covered Dyson in them. He molded his left hand into a axe. Like the axe in his hand he was molded to never show mercy to his opponent. He jumped, his right hand stretching as he fell, sliced the right hand off his attacker.

" Go away!" The boy shouted.

His adversary didn't see a missing arm as any great wound; it was more like a paper cut to him. He punched the wall to his left. The wall broke like a bo staff. He disappeared into the non-fluorescent store. He walked out holding a shotgun. " Don't think your theatrics are going to scare me. I was a member of the Strawhat Pirates. Do you know how I became a member?" The shotgun turned into a small puddle of goo. The little puddle sloshed around. It morphed into a cube, then sphere, triangle, the Thousand Sunny, and finally a straw hat that looked like Luffy's straw hat, but the only color it had was blue.

The boy placed the blue straw hat atop his head. " By being strong and a fun guy to be around. But also from how useful my Devil Fruit is." The boys' left arm molded into a little stump. The boy picked out more weapons from the armory. First he took out another shotgun, a sword, and shields. The metal melted down into a puddle and transformed his hand into a hawk's face.


	12. Chapter 12

" A bird?" The blond haired boy said. " You really think I'm afraid of a little bird?"

" No," the dark haired boy fired his bird at the blond. The blond haired boy turned his left hand into a curled giant mitt. The eagle flew under his mitten. The eagle flew behind the blond boy, over his head, around his left and right arms. The boy fired hundreds of spit ball size acid balls at the eagle. His balls burned through the concrete and ground. His arms and legs were then wrapped in thin but strong metal rope. The blond boy tried to squirm out of the metal ropes but they were tightened around him too tightly.

" Isn't it wonderful?" The dark haired boy enjoyed tormenting his opponents and making fun of them. It always added to the fighting and he did like that. The boy liked seeing his opponents frustrations. He just believed if he was going to be in a fight with anyone it should be a fair fight. He snapped his fingers and released the blond boy from his ensnare. " I'm going to close my eyes. When I open them I expect to see a new opponent. I want someone to make my blood boil. An opponent that can never make a situation dull. A opponent like a Shichibukai or a Pacifista. Am I right to think you can give me that battle?"

The dark haired boy covered his eyes as the rope shattered. the dark haired boy laughed from his strange sadistic humor. " Right is right." The blond boy's left arm transformed into a axe and his right arm transformed into a double-edge sword. " Hello. My name is Griffith. I'll be killing you today."

" My name is Hesoi. I'm a boy with a love of sleeping and action. Even if you send me to the darkest realm I'll crawl out and pull you down with me."

Hesoi's right arm transformed into a silver metal fist. Hesoi felt young again. He felt two years younger when he went through the greatest wars the Straw Hats ever faced. Griffith slashed his sword down like a knife cutting through raw meat. Hesoi's instincts saw the sword before it hit him and blocked it. Griffith had a clear shot of Hesoi's legs. He sliced his axe through Hesoi's right leg! A small sliver of Hesoi's blood dripped as he was immobilized. Griffith slashed his sword and his axe down. Hesoi's gauntlet arm made the perfect shield. Hesoi couldn't use his right arm to touch his stomach and add metal to his legs. He would need both arms to defend himself the moment he stood up. The nape of his neck was the only option. He stared at it like a vampire, hungry but without a blood thirst.

" _And I'm not even their style." _he thought. Hesoi bite his own necks. His canines pierced through his grey blood. Griffith looked dumber than a flat-footed platypus. How could someone bite his own neck? While Hesoi sucked the blood from his neck his bones started to show and his face looked like a seven day zombie. His wound started to feel. His slit leg recovered from the knife mark and the sliver of blood moved back into his wound.

Hesoi's hand turned into two gauntlets. His gauntlet fists were much stronger than his normal ones. Griffith slashed his axe and sword down at the same time. Hesoi blocked his weapons raising his gauntlets. Hesoi made a tiger claw with his right hand, faster than a normal claw, and scratch his claw into Griffith's face. His human fingers hurt his eyes. The pain almost made Griffith cry, but he didn't have time to cry because Hesoi slammed his metal gauntlet's into his stomach. Griffith's organs were nearly rearranged just from the punch. Hesoi then grabbed Griffith's arm, He did a judo flip. He raised Griffith over head like a little girls' doll and slammed him against the ground. Griffith's spine hurt from the bone shattering force.

" Had enough yet?" Hesoi laughed. Two long parts of Griffith's back protruded and almost went through Hesoi's face! The metal from Hesoi's arms moved to his face and reflected the attack. Griffith transformed two of his fingers into snake mouths with four moles for eyes. Griffith moved beside Hesoi and bite his elbow. Hesoi had venom in his hand. Although he couldn't feel the venom, adrenaline rushing to his head making all the pain go numb, he knew it was in his arm.

" _This is perfect," _Griffith thought. " _My venom will paralyze him. He'll be a mindless statue. And while he's frozen I'll take the goody two-shoes Marines and get out of here."_

Hesoi knew a lot about poison and bugs that crawl into people's skin. You can't argue with them, and you can't reason with them. The only way out is through understanding. Hesoi morphed his left hand into a sword. He found the part where the poison had spread and cut his arm off.

" You idiot!" Griffith shouted. " That was your own hand!"

" Precisely."

Hesoi looked at the hand he once had. It was lying there like any other hand cut off—cannibals, plague, infection— there wasn't much medicine in the pirate era. The only thing that solved their problems was giving body parts. The venom flowed out of his severed arm. Hesoi turned the hand upside down and beat it so more of the venom would come out. When he was sure all the venom was gone he pressed his hand into his cut part and his hand mended to the part. At first the glimmer of a silver line connected Hesoi's arm to his body. That glowing part of his body left, sheets of his skin covered the metal parts.

" It seems we've reached a stall mate," Hesoi said. " Neither of us can hurt the other so there's no point in us continuing this pointless battle."

" I'm disappointed," Griffith said.

" That I gave up on fighting?"

" That I didn't get to decapitate you."

" It would be me who would be doing the decapitating." Griffith felt something touch his head. He looked up. A giant metal eagle was over his head. The eagles beak was a giant knife and his talons were six chain saws.

" How is this possible?" Griffith yelled.

" I ate a lot of metal in that armory. Instead of fighting over the boy let's share him as a team. I ask you, Griffith...would you like to join my crew?"


	13. Chapter 13

" You asked a boy you got into a fight with to join your crew?" Dyson asked. " Yep. That's how all good friendships start. You fight them, let off some steam, then when our bones are cracked and you both want to fight that's when you know you've found a good friend."

" That doesn't make any sense to me. Does your ceasing the fight mean there's a new member on your crew?"

" No it doesn't," Griffith said. " I'm just aware that we cannot kill each other so easily. He can regrow an arm I cut off and I move my body away from his attacks. I refrain from war."

" War?" Dyson asked.

" This whole island is at war. It all started when a pirate captain came to fishmen island and freed them from the mother of the island. Let's just say freedom can have a nasty affect on aggressive minds like fishmmen. Without a mother the fishmen wavered how they would live their lives. One fishman named Tarsillel wanted to become the big fish in an already big pond of fishmen. Not able to win the support of his fishmen he swam away and followed Luffy's exploits here."

" I remember that day," Hesoi said. " I may have been sleeping a lot but I remember that island and Tarsillel. But I don't understand. That island was in the Grand Line. How did he escape to the East Blue?"

" A pipeline was created for Marines to covet through the Grand Line without being noticed. A pipe was installed in every island from East Blue to West Blue. He found out about the pipes somehow and it took him here. Other fishmen have been following his cause. Underwater sleeping fish by day, scouts by afternoon, and pirates at night."

" Oh my god," Dyson gasped. " They are going to eat everyone."

" Are you an idiot or just completely stupid," Griffith said. " Fishmen don't eat humans. Not even the shark fishmen eat humans. They only want to commandeer this island so they can build a base for themselves. They'll do anything to own this island and that means even have to overthrow the commander."

" How do you know all of this?" Hesoi asked.

" Because he told me. I am not a resident of Shells Town. There's not a part of this island I belong too. The fishmen know it and so does everyone else."

" We are like three peas in a pod," a squeaky voice said. Dyson and Hesoi looked over the room for whoever made that noise. They looked at the stove with a chicken half eaten, the wooden table next to the cupboards, and the tacky picture of a well bodied hunter holding the mouth of a white tiger open. Then a small lump protruded from Griffith's right shoulder. Soon another lump protruded from his left shoulder. They both grew eyes, mouths, and little elvish ears. Their necks stretched out and wrapped around Griffith's neck like snakes.

" Hello," they said together. Dyson and Hesoi, their faces frozen from the surprise, waved their hands at the two lump.

" Allow me to introduce my associates. They are more like brothers and sisters too me, and they have no genders. Meet Sarge and Serge."

" I'm the smart one," Sarge said.

" I'm the obnoxious one," Serge said.

" Everyone thinks I ate a Devil Fruit that lets me stretch my body parts. My powers really come from these two. I ate the Hebi Hebi fruit. Two shape shifting snakes are moving inside my body right now. If you cut them out of my body they will only regrow."

" What's so scary about two stupid lumps?" Hesoi said abruptly. Griffith moved his right hand to Hesoi and swatted his face. " Hey!"

" That wasn't me," Griffith said. " That was Serge."

" Hehehe." Serge's laughter ringed out of Hesoi's stomach.

" He is the devious one. But enough about them. I want to know about you two."

" Well my name is Dyson. I'm a Marine trying to protect the sea and villagers from pirates. But under difficult circumstances I'm now a prisoner for this pirate."

" Okay. And what about you, handsome?"

" I'm married, happy, father with one very intelligent son and a wife with H size knockers. I'm loyal to Monkey D. Luffy despite what everyone says about me only joining for the money. I'm very proud of my son. He has a compassion to help others and never says anything bad about anyone. It's one of my dreams to keep being a proud father until I pass on."

" You seem to be a good father to say good things about your kid. But have you really raised him the right way? You also have great power and a right to be proud of it. In one aspect you and I are not that different. Except I'm gay and you have a woman in your life, and your innards are not the same as mine. Do either of you have a ship?"

" No," Dyson said. " Dum-Dum told our ship captain to leave with his son. And there's not a single ship in this island."

" Are you two the only ones on this island?"

" No," Hesoi said. " Scardy cat went to an island and found someone. He told us to come here. It seemed like he swindled us to come to this awful place so he could meet his wife."

" Did you happen to get his name?"

" Yes. He said his name was Aryon."

" Aryon?" Griffith chuckled like a hyena when he heard the name. Hesoi was confused. " You really are two big idiots. Whatever Aryon told you wasn't true. Aryon is really a spy for the fishmen. He was exiled two months ago."

" He's a traitor? But he seemed like a very nice guy."

" He was. He was the base's greatest sniper. No one knows what changed him. They are just very sad he's gone."

" I have something to confess."Hesoi took out a letter from his pocket. It was written in cursive the name of the marine. " I was given a letter from the commander."


	14. Chapter 14

**To the pirate-visitor of our island. All our spending to protect this town has been frivolous spending until you've shown up. I know we marines and pirates don't get along, but we would wish to speak with you eye-to-eye. My lord and I would like to see if you are the top pick. A map is sent with this letter with highlights of our artillery.**

**Our hate with each other is mutual. You hate us and we hate you. Our groups are like dogs to cats, sparrows and eagles, and leeches to everything else. The bare sight of our grease filled faces is grotesque and you have tempestuous attitudes. However, our island is in much turmoil and if your help will throw these pirates away - that's good enough for me.**

" The person in this letter seems awfully shifty to me," Dyson said reading the letter over Hesoi's shoulder. " It could be a trap."

" It's no doubt - completely obvious - absolutely a trap," Griffith said. " The moment you step into the marine base, Hesoi, they will kill you."

" I know," Hesoi said. " I'm still going to that base."

" Are you nuts?" Dyson asked. " Why would you go there if you know it's a trap."

" Pirate code forty-four. Never ignore an invitation."

" That's crazy," Griffith said. " Even if you ate a Devil Fruit I'm sure they'll have some kind of way to neutralize your powers."

" Maybe I can convince them I can help them. I trust the marines are not so heartless they'll try to harm little old me after I've saved their town."

" It doesn't work like that," Dyson said. " The marines don't work like that."

" Of course. You marines always talk about being pacifists and helping the needy, but when a real hero is in your presence you can all be such hypocrites. I won't let this indecisiveness, this erosion of bad memories, sheath my confidence."

" You are going to die," Griffith said. " You get mixed with a marine or a pirate you are going to die. You think your invincible. You think if I shot a bullet through your head it will just pass through-"

" If you shot a bullet in my head my body would absorb it like everything made of metal."

" Your still not invincible. The greatest warriors don't goad about how much better they are than everyone, or create the greatest devastation...they are make belief."

" Huh?" Hesoi said.

" What did you expect me to say? That understanding our weakness will make us stronger? That the size of our hearts are what matter? Death can happen at any moment - no one can almost tell when it's going to happen."

" Your right. Death can happen at any time. I've seen it happen many times. Some I knew and some I wanted to know. But..." A smile spread over Hesoi's face. " If there's something I'm still moving towards, Death will just have to wait. Bye-bye."

Hesoi walked out of the room. Dyson tried following after him but Griffith stopped him. Sarge and Serge grew out of Griffith's neck and tangled around him, taking him to a big red hair. Griffith joined Hesoi shortly, growing his head out of his extra neck.

" You need to calm down," Griffith said. " If you rush out now the only thing you can help your friend with is dying."

" Let me go!" Dyson shouted.

" Only if you let me touch your cute ass," Griffith remarked. " I know you have this self-righteousness for helping others, or you have this dramatic experience brought up by the death of someone close and are trying to make up for it by helping others - impeccably the ones who you know don't need any help - but do you want to brush up with death? I'm just telling you to stay this foolish, but always have awareness."

Sarge and Serge de-restrain from Dyson. They slivered down his chest and returned into his body. Dyson ran towards the exit. He was two feet away from the door, something didn't feel right. How could Dyson be so selfish? He turned around to Griffith and hugged him.

" Thank you."

Dyson was really happy about Griffith's advice. He was going to follow every advice everyone gave him to the end of the world. Dyson was thinking about that device as he ran through the door out of the room and follow Hesoi. Dyson didn't understand how heart broken Griffith was.

" Do you feel defied, Griffith," Sarge said.

" I would say he feels that kindred spirit as if it were still alive," Serge said.

" I feel...I feel...nothing."

* * *

" Hey, you stay away from here!" A marine standing at the front entrance standing beside another marine shouted.

" You are not allowed to be here," the other marine said.

" I was given a letter to come here," Hesoi said.

Hesoi tried taking out the folded letter to show the marines. However, thinking he was really trying to take a gun out, they raised their shotguns. A shadow loom over the marines from the top window. Before the marines could fire, he said,

" Stop. Is that any way to greet our guest. Come on in; our leader has been dying to meet you."


End file.
